1997
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Em tempos de paz, uma ameaça ressurge das cinzas, pronta para enfrentar a nova geração da Ordem da Fênix.
1. Capítulo I

**1997**

**PARTE UM**

**Capítulo Um**

**HARRY**

Os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã de férias entraram calmamente por uma falha na cortina da casa dos Potter, iluminando metade do rosto adolescente do filho mais velho do casal. Grunhindo e resmungando, o garoto de dezessete anos virou de bruços, tentando, em vão, desviar da desconfortável luminosidade que o atingia.

Como se fosse num sonho, ouviu passos decididos vindos de fora, e apertou ainda mais as pálpebras na esperança de que pudesse voltar a dormir em paz. Contudo, o barulho só aumentava, e logo veio acompanhado do ranger da porta abrindo.

- Harry. – a voz do pai veio como um eco distante, e foi ignorada sumariamente. – Harry.

Determinado a desprezar aquele chamado, Harry continuou fingindo que não escutava, até que um par de mãos pousou em suas costas carinhosamente, esfregando – o. "Vamos, não adianta escapar, você mesmo que pediu!"

- Pedi o que? – a resposta saiu abafada pelo tecido fofo do travesseiro, que pressionava seu lado direito.

- "Pai, me treina", se não me engano. – James riu. – Anda, também acordei cedo, não me faça desistir disso. Quer ou não tentar a academia?

A lembrança do pedido atingiu o jovem de súbito, e Harry saltou, assustado. Em sua visão embaçada – estava sem os óculos – viu o pai rir e levantar, avisando para se arrumar e que esperaria na mesa, mencionando alguma coisa sobre pentear o cabelo. Confuso, o garoto apalpou o alto da cabeça, e entendeu o que ele quis dizer; seu cabelo era arrepiado desde sempre (e nunca baixava completamente), mas de manhã era o primor do desembaraço completo.

Meio tonto, sentou-se no colchão e tateou em busca dos óculos, que encaixou no rosto sonolentamente. Lento, se arrastou até o gaveteiro, escolhendo roupas de ginástica ao acaso, e amarrou os tênis preguiçosamente.

- Harry? – James chamou do primeiro andar. – Dormiu de novo?

- Não! – gritou, a voz rouca. – Vou descer, um minuto!

Mas sua caminhada não durou muito tempo. Assim que pôs os pés para fora do quarto, um raio ruivo passou por ele, quase o derrubando. Irritado, Harry, que tinha despertado com a quase-queda, começou a descer, encontrando o restante da família já na mesa para o café da manhã.

- Conseguiu levantar? – Lily o cumprimentou com um sorriso, e se levantou para mexer os ovos numa frigideira. Harry sorriu de volta, se sentando perto do pai, e só percebeu que estava com muita fome quando a mãe pôs os ovos em seu prato.

- Não dormi muito cedo ontem, estava ocupado. – respondeu o jovem, mergulhando na comida.

- Papai também não dormiu, ouvi ele a noite toda andando pela casa. – Violet, a ruiva mais nova, sussurrou por baixo dos óculos redondos, desviando os olhos quando James ergueu a cabeça antes escondida atrás d'O Profeta Diário (cuja manchete principal dizia, para a surpresa do garoto, que o tradicional sorveteiro do Beco Diagonal, Florean Fortescue, havia desaparecido misterioramente). De fato haviam olheiras em volta de seus olhos, mesmo que os óculos as escondessem um pouco.

- Seu pai anda trabalhando demais, só isso. – Lily apertou a mão do marido sobre a mesa, a voz anormalmente firme diante dos filhos. Harry estranhou a princípio, mas logo esqueceu quando a pergunta veio. – Além do mais, ele está empolgado para te ajudar, querido. Ainda quer a academia?

- Claro. – respondeu, entre uma garfada e outra. – E vou conseguir. Padfoot e eu decidimos ano passado, treinamos até as férias, é sério?

- Padfoot vai tentar também? – Samantha, que quase o derrubara havia poucos minutos, soltou uma risada nasal. – Ela? Querendo entrar para os aurores?

- Adhara é muito inteligente, Sam. – James repreendeu.

- Isso eu sei. – a ruiva se defendeu. – Mas Pads odeia regras, e você sempre disse que o maior desafio dos aurores é seguir todas as regras! Como ela vai fazer?

- Provavelmente vai aproveitar esse ano pra quebrar todas elas em Hogwarts. – Violet disse, causando uma gargalhada coletiva na família.

Harry terminou de comer, e correu para o banheiro a tempo de escovar os dentes e seguir o pai para o quintal. James esperava em pé, a varinha em punho, e sorriu orgulhoso quando ele fez o mesmo. Harry se colocou na posição de duelo, e passou a prestar atenção no que o pai, um auror já experiente, podia ensinar.

Entre um feitiço e outro, ele lhe explicava alguma coisa. "A atenção no que o outro vai fazer a seguir é o que faz a diferença entre viver e morrer num duelo com alguém mal intencionado." Dizia James. Harry parou para perguntar que tipo de ameaça ele estava falando, quando um raio vermelho o atingiu em cheio na barriga, lançando-o para trás subitamente e fazendo-o cair no chão com um baque.

Chocado, o garoto se deixou ficar ali, olhando assustado para o pai, que balançou a cabeça. "Se eu fosse uma ameaça séria, você estaria morto agora, Harry."

- Eu só ia perguntar uma coisa... - ele tentou argumentar, mas James simplesmente riu.

- Pode perguntar. – ele estendeu a mão, e Harry segurou para levantar. – Mas cuidado, ok? Num duelo de verdade, na surpresa, não tem tempo pra pensar. Siga o seus instintos, atire quantas vezes precisar, o importante, numa ocasião perigosa, é sobreviver. Você entende?

Harry assentiu, e de perto pode ver que o pai realmente aparentava cansaço. "Ia perguntar quantos tipos de ameaça você já encontrou." Sua resposta foi um sorriso irônico. "Além de Voldemort?".

Os dois riram, e Harry entendeu o que ele queria dizer. James era famoso, toda criança bruxa sabia seu nome antes mesmo de saber o próprio, e o motivo para isso era a morte do maior bruxo das trevas que já havia existido. Lord Voldermort. Ele não sabia exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido quando Ele tentou dominar o mundo bruxo, mas sabia o suficiente para admirar a coragem e os feitos do pai, que com apenas dezessete anos havia enfrentado, junto dos amigos (e de sua mãe), o bruxo e seus colaboradores. E, claro, vencido.

Por esse motivo James conseguira uma entrada fácil na Academia de Aurores, promoções e títulos, e até uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. Harry tinha muito orgulho disso, e pretendia seguir os mesmos caminhos. Pra isso, precisava de todo o treino possível, além de notas impecáveis nos N.I.E.M's que estavam por vir.

Assim, pedira pelo treinamento, e estava recebendo. Não tinha tanta ideia do que iria enfrentar, mas tinha certeza de que seria difícil e eletrizante, e gostava disso.

- Vamos, tente usar os reflexos para bloquear. – instruiu James.

Então, numa sequência, vários raios multicores saíram da varinha oposta à sua, e Harry saltou para os lados tentando desviar. A varinha voou para o lado, e o garoto rolou tentando escapar de outra saraivada de tiros que voaram da varinha do pai.

Ágil, conseguiu chegar à própria varinha, a tempo de bloquear dois tiros com feitiços. Ainda não era muito bom, ele tinha consciência disso, mas era o que conseguia fazer por ora. Quando finalmente pode se erguer, entre um desvio e outro, tentou se recompor, e numa reação inesperada, lançou um raio vermelho para o pai, que o atingiu subitamente.

James voou para trás, caído no chão com uma gargalhada alta. Harry tinha ficado assustado por um segundo, mas ao ver a reação do pai também riu. "Vamos, me ajuda aqui!" pediu o mais velho, e foi socorrido rapidamente pelo filho.

- Isso. – James bagunçou o cabelo do filho. – É o certo, Harry. Rápido, certeiro, fatal. Rápido, certeiro, fatal. E não se esqueça do que Olho-Tonto sempre diz.

- Sempre vigilante. – repetiu o garoto, rindo ao se lembrar da figura inesquecível que era o auror aposentado que fora professor de James em seu tempo de academia. Um cara estranho, Olho-Tonto, mas que tinha bons ensinamentos e dicas para passar sempre que alguém perguntava (ou não). Esse era seu mantra, o começo e o fim de todos os seus monólogos sobre segurança e ameaça, e que costumava arrancar risadas de Harry e seus amigos por muito tempo, até que os pais lhes revelaram a história de Voldemort numa tentativa de deixá-los conscientes de que isso poderia ser útil algum dia. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais riram de Olho-Tonto, e Harry em especial, passou a ouvi-lo mais vezes.

- Vamos, vamos tomar um banho, a não ser que eu tenha prometido algo a mais alguém que envolva rolar pela grama e suar que nem um javali. Prometi? – o pai interrogou Lily pela janela, e a ruiva mais velha sorriu através do vidro, dando de ombros.

Entraram pelos fundos – Lily odiava que entrassem com os pés sujos pela sala que ela sempre mantinha impecavelmente limpa – e logo encontraram Samantha, pronta para o quadribol, carregando uma goles embaixo do braço. Harry desistiu do banho na hora; amava jogar quadribol, e mesmo que sua paixão não fosse tão a sério quanto a de Sam – que planejava seguir carreira como jogadora, para o delírio de James – ainda assim não perdia oportunidade nenhuma de se divertir com qualquer uma das bolas em jogo (exceto balaços, talvez).

- Vamos? – ofereceu a garota de dezesseis anos, estendendo a goles para os dois com um sorriso animado.

Ele sabia que James também amava o esporte, então logo olhou para o pai, esperando um sorriso divertido e uma balançada de ombros que dissesse 'vamos lá', como sempre, porém James apenas sorrira.

- Se divirtam, vou parar por hoje. – ele pareceu subitamente cansado, e continuou a entrar, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Papai tá estranho hoje, não tá? – Sam lançou um olhar para trás antes de perguntar ao irmão mais velho. – Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não. Deve ser algo com o desaparecimento do Florean, talvez.

- Aliás, que caso estranho. – foi a resposta, e o garoto concordou. Mas ele sabia que os aurores enfrentavam coisa pior do que desaparecimentos, então não demorariam muito a saber do sorveteiro, com certeza.

Afastando a lembrança triste da cabeça, correu para acompanhar o pique de Samantha, que colocara os cabelos para o alto e já corria em direção as vassouras da família. Aquela seria uma manhã longa, e a tarde não teria tempo para descansar.

Tinha um encontro com os Blacks.


	2. Capítulo II

**ADHARA**

"Druella já passou da hora de morrer, não?"

A pergunta, sussurrada em tom de brincadeira, fez com que Adhara soltasse seu primeiro sorriso do dia. Os Black estavam reunidos para o que prometia ser um café da manhã interminável, e Druella, a bruxa mais velha da mesa e que estava morando ali havia algum tempo, estava no meio de um de seus famosos sermões.

"Portanto, sempre que lhes digo para terem boas maneiras," disse ela, cortando linguiças com a cara mais arrogante que Adhara já vira, "não se trata apenas de boas maneiras _per se_, e sim de se prepararem para o que a sociedade espera de todos. E estou fazendo um imenso favor ao passar esses valores adiante para vocês, visto que já fiz o mesmo às minhas filhas." Completou ela, sorrindo.

Adhara fez um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos, e ao invés disso, apenas trocou um olhar sarcástico com Sirius, que sentava ao seu lado. Seu pai, no entanto, não tinha o menor pudor de criticar a tia, a quem abertamente desprezava, e sorriu ironicamente ao dizer, de bom humor:

"Sabemos muito bem como suas lições fizeram bem às meninas, tia. Onde elas foram parar mesmo? Ah, _agora_ estou lembrando! Bellatrix está morta, Andy fugiu de casa e Narcissa, que Merlin a ajude, mora com os Malfoy! Todas bem integradas à sociedade."

A velha bruxa lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas nada respondeu. Também, como poderia, pensou Adhara, já que justamente por estes terem sido os destinos de suas filhas seu próprio ficou largado ao ponto de ela precisar pedir abrigo à eles? Marlene, que sentava do outro lado deles, olhou para a filha pedindo silenciosamente que não dissesse nada, e Adhara ergueu as mãos, dando de ombros.

O café seguiu silencioso após a pequena discussão, e aquele marasmo estava entediando a garota. Soltando um grande bocejo enquanto se levantava, Adhara abriu seu melhor sorriso – irônico, claro – e jogou seu guardanapo no assento. "Foi um prazer comer com vocês, família," disse, "Mas tenho uma reunião importante que não posso perder, sinto muito." E começou a se retirar, quando Sirius se ergueu, chamando sua atenção.

"Por acaso nessa sua reunião você vai passar por Godric's Hollow?" perguntou ele num tom falsamente pomposo. Adhara se virou cordialmente, fingindo refletir elegantemente.

"Ora, sim, meu pai! Por acaso estarei em Godric's Hollow por alguns momentos, sim. Há algo que posso lhe fazer?"

Ainda sentados, os irmãos mais novos de Adhara seguravam a risada, e Marlene parecia querer rir também, embora estivesse mais preocupada com a reação de Druella, que se irritava cada minuto mais com o comportamento de todos. Sirius, abrindo um sorriso divertido, tirou um papel do bolso e entregou à filha com um meneio das mãos.

"Aqui, minha querida, se puder entregar esta nota à James, lhe agradeceria imensamente!'

"Por favor, Adie, não demore," Marlene interrompeu, revirando os olhos e se erguendo para pôr fim às brincadeiras. Adhara soltou uma risadinha. Adorava quando a mãe perdia a paciência com suas implicâncias com os Black, e mais ainda quando Sirius lhe apoiava nessas empreitadas, tornando inviável à mãe passar o sermão só nela. Mais séria, no entanto, se aproximou de Sirius, pegando o bilhete e guardando. Depois, somente para ele, perguntou: "Qual o assunto?"

O pai pareceu hesitar um pouco, e ela não sabia ao certo se era porque o bilhete era importante ou porque Marlene estava quase tocando todos para fora da cozinha. Qualquer que fosse a razão, ele não disse, e quanto ao bilhete, apenas sussurrou "coisas do ministério, Ad."

Dando de ombros e assentindo, a garota deixou o resto da família, subindo a escadaria principal da mansão de dois em dois degraus. Essa não era nem a primeira, e certamente não seria a última, vez que Sirius lhe pedia para entregar bilhetes e outras notas para James. Sendo a melhor amiga de Harry – e a lembrança disso a fez sorrir – tinha o acesso muito fácil à casa do Capitão, e portanto, era a coruja perfeita para fazer essas entregas mais delicadas.

Geralmente seu pai contava sobre o que se tratava os bilhetes, claro, mas não era nada impossível que ele não pudesse contar a ela. Tendo isso em mente, Adhara tirou a curiosidade da cabeça, correndo para trocar de roupa e sair dali.

A Mansão dos Black em Hertfordshire era uma propriedade grande e muito antiga, que era cercada dos mais intensos feitiços de proteção que a bruxaria poderia proporcionar, além de um jardim amplo e coberto de estátuas de grama representando os símbolos da família. O quarto de Adhara era sombrio, e ficava na Asa Oeste da casa, de frente para duas gárgulas bem irritantes feitas no gramado. Assim que a garota abriu a pesada porta de carvalho envelhecido, deu de cara com elas através da janela, e rosnou um pouco com o susto. Sua imensa cama de dossel bordô estava recheada de roupas e instrumentos mágicos, e o armário parecia ter levado um susto quando ela o abriu para procurar alguma roupa.

"Você não está se esquecendo de algo, mocinha?!" perguntou uma agenda próxima, que gemeu ao levar um chute da adolescente. Adhara ganhara aquilo de Hermione, na época dos NOMS, para estimulá-la a, segundo a amiga, "parar de protelar seus estudos", e nada fez de útil além de encher a paciência da grifinória até ela tentar atear fogo na maldita agenda, que, claro, resistiu.

Depois de vasculhar algumas gavetas, ela encontrou um par de calças jeans surradas e uma camiseta d'As Esquisitonas, meio manchada de sangue (uma longa história em envolvia ela ter acertado um soco na cara de Harry por acidente), mas que ainda dava pra vestir. Rindo ao se lembrar da reação dele, correndo com o nariz duas vezes maior e tão roxo quanto uma beterraba, Adhara procurou a varinha e enfiou no cós das calças, pronta para sair. Conferindo se o bilhete ainda estava seguro, ela foi para a sala, onde Leonard descansava.

"Estonteante, irmãzona," ele ergueu os olhos muito azuis do livro que lia, lhe lançando um sorriso sarcástico enquanto cruzava as pernas estendidas sobre os braços do sofá de couro negro em que deitava. Apesar da pose displicente, Leonard era um corvinal muito orgulhoso, e era conhecido por ser o "gêmeo inteligente" da dupla que compunha os filhos de Sirius e Marlene, "isso aí é sangue?"

"Não sei," mentiu Adhara, irritada com a arrogância dele, "mas pode ser, se você não parar de me amolar."

Em resposta o garoto apenas contorce o rosto em falsa surpresa, e voltou a ler com uma risadinha. Apressando-se para não dar de cara com mais ninguém que pudesse lhe irritar pela mancha suspeita da camiseta, ela pegou um punhado de pó de flu que descansava numa urna sobre o console da lareira, e depois de lança-lo ao fogo, entrou e pediu pela casa dos Potter.

A sala dos Black girou diante de si, e uma sequência aleatória de túneis passou diante de si enquanto ela se sentia transportar no espaço. Quando finalmente aterrissou, abaixou a cabeça para sair da lareira limpa dos Potter, e deu um sorriso coberto de fuligem para Lily, que comandava duas vassouras e um esfregão no ambiente. A ruiva lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo levemente incomodado, enquanto um espanador voava de algum lugar para ajudá-la a bater o pó de suas roupas.

Quando já estava relativamente limpa, Adhara pode sair de perto do fogo, e Lily lhe abraçou. "Será possível," disse ela, balançando a cabeça, "que algum dia vou conseguir ver você em algum estado que não seja coberta de fuligem, de suor, de lama, ou de- meu deus, isso é sangue?" a bruxa subitamente pegou na camiseta dela, seus olhos verdes espantados. Adhara sorriu amarelo, e se desvencilhou da Sra. Potter rapidamente.

"Deve ser chocolate, tia Lil," disse, "Tio Prongs está por aqui?"

"James?" a mulher pareceu estranhar a pergunta, "Está no escritório... Sirius mandou alguma coisa?"

"Mandou." A garota tirou o bilhete do bolso, mostrando-o a Lily, "Posso? Harry está no quarto, né?"

"Sim, sim... Siga a trilha de toalhas, por favor, estou clareando o chão." Ela sorriu, e Adhara assentiu, saindo da sala.

Enquanto a mansão dos Black era um lugar sombrio e, segundo Lewis, intimidador e assustador, o chalé em que os Potter moravam, no simpático vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, era o símbolo do que conforto familiar e limpeza deveriam ser. A escada perolada seguia carinhosamente para o segundo andar, e o ar até lá cheirava estranhamente a chá de laranja e biscoitos. Quando se chegava perto das janelas, o jardim florido de Lily exalava um perfume inebriante, e muito embora a garota gostasse daquele cheiro, tinha um bilhete para entregar, e essa era a única tarefa que ela se reservava ao direito de não postergar.

O escritório de James ficava atrás de uma das primeiras portas brancas daquela casa, e Adhara bateu rapidamente na madeira antes de começar a entrar. O padrinho estava sentado em sua cadeira, analisando alguns papeis aleatórios – ou pelo menos pareceram assim para ela -, sem dar sinal algum de ter percebido sua presença, até Adhara colocar o bilhete a seu lado.

"Eu imaginei que Sirius fosse querer falar comigo," ele sorriu de lado, pegando o bilhete, e depois sorriu para Adhara, "cada vez que você vem aqui parece que cresceu mais uns dois centímetros."

A garota sorriu amarelo, revirando os olhos. "Achei que fosse melhor que essas piadas ridículas, tio."

"Ah, mas eu sou," foi a resposta, "só não consegui pensar em nenhuma melhor com o tempo que você me deu pra pensar. Além do mais, você realmente está se saindo muito alta. Sirius nunca vai me deixar esquecer disso, estou perdido." Seu olhar, faiscando por trás dos óculos, se voltou então para o pergaminho que havia acabado de pegar. "Obrigado, vou ler com atenção o que Padfoot tem a dizer. Harry está no quarto, espero que não esteja dormindo, ou vamos escutar uns bons gritos quando você entrar."

"Quero só ver Prongs dormindo depois de me chamar aqui," Adhara gargalhou, falsamente ofendida, "meu tempo vale ouro, vou acordá-lo com uma mordida na bunda se não valer o que eu gasto nele."

James acompanhou a garota na gargalhada. Adhara se lembrava das milhões de vezes em que ele tentava apartar supostas brigas entre ela e Harry, quando na verdade os dois simplesmente gostavam de se estapear de vez em quando, e nunca brigaram de forma séria o suficiente para chegarem a isso. Uma das melhores brigas dessa época tinha sido inclusive no jardim daquele chalé. Ela e Harry se atracaram por uma vassoura de brinquedo, e rolaram pela grama até os pés dos pais. James se desesperou, Lily foi buscam toalhas para tirar a lama que estava cobrindo as crianças, e Sirius começou a rir e saiu de perto. Marlene segurou cada um pelas camisetas, e depois de lançar um de seus famosos olhares, fez com que os dois confessassem que não tinham brigado de verdade.

Mas muitos anos haviam se passado desde aquela tarde, e agora tudo o que Adie fazia era latir e ameaçar, sem nunca realmente acertar um soco na cara quatro-olhos do melhor amigo. Um dia, quem sabe, pensou ela, esmurrando a porta com a bandeira grifinória pendurada na frente.

"PADFOOT!" Harry escancarou a passagem, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para ela. Claramente estava acordado, e tinha pelo menos uns oito esquemas de quadribol largados pelos quatro cantos do espaçoso quarto. Adhara gostava do clima do quarto de Harry, que tinha bem menos madeira do que o dela, e muito mais cor. Muito mesmo. Flâmulas grifinórias enfeitavam as paredes, e retratos do rapaz com os amigos estavam espalhados por todo lugar. Levemente irritada, Adhara conferiu se o retrato dele com os amigos mais próximos ainda estava na cabeceira, e depois procurou pelo retrato de Ginny, que estava na escrivaninha. Ainda sou a cabeceira, pensou aliviada.

Depois, como de costume, se jogou na cama dele, procurando uma bolinha e brincando com ela para se distrair. "Demorei um pouco, o clima lá em casa estava nojento."

"E quando não está?" Harry girou sua cadeira para perto dela com um sorriso simpático. Adhara sorriu também, dando de ombros enquanto perseguia a bola com os olhos, quicando-a na parede e no teto.

"Papai mandou uma mensagem pro seu, também," disse, "estranho, eles estão tão sérios. Até meu pai, que nunca levou nada a sério na vida, parou de rir um pouco pra me entregar o recado."

"Meu pai também não está num dia muito bom, não, treinamos juntos hoje e ele estava cansadão. Violet disse que ele passou a noite acordado."

"E como Violet sabe disso?" Adhara zombou "Ela vai dormir o que, oito horas?"

Os dois se deixaram gargalhar por alguns minutos, e logo Harry se forçou a ficar sério, partindo em defesa da irmã. "Ela ouviu, e é isso que importa. Além do mais," o jovem se deixou rir um pouco mais, "ela esteve acordada até tarde umas boas noites, mandando cartas pro seu irmão."

"Leonard é um babaca, mas acho que serve pra ela, pelo menos." Foi o único comentário dela. Adhara bocejou, e logo olhou para o relógio. Já passava da hora combinada e nem Romulus, Lewis ou Ron tinham aparecido. Justo no dia em que ela resolvera chegar na hora, o resto dos amigos estava atrasado. Normalmente a ironia a faria rir, mas dessa vez ela estava no mínimo irritada. Amava jogar na cara deles quando fazia algo corretamente, e estava pronta para isso nesse dia.

Bom, a revanche vai demorar um pouco, relevou. "Não sei como, mas desapareceu," Harry estava dizendo alguma coisa, e Adhara olhou para ele, que havia voltado a traçar pontilhados nos esquemas atenciosamente. "Quem?" perguntou, e recebeu em resposta um olhar sarcástico.

"Você ao menos escuta o que eu digo, Pads?"

'Não muito," ela respondeu, jogando a bolinha novamente, "mas eu gosto de desaparecimentos e bizarrices. Quem sumiu?"

"Desse aqui você com certeza não vai gostar, pode ter certeza." Harry se abaixou, buscando o jornal. Na primeira página, abaixo da manchete reluzente sobre o desaparecimento, havia a foto da entrada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, agora fechada, e um pequeno retrato do próprio Florean, um homem de meia-idade sorridente, mas com um ar eternamente animado. Adhara deixou a bola cair, e sentou-se rapidamente na cama, puxando o Profeta Diário das mãos do amigo.

"Florean?" sentiu-se entristecer, algo raro, e deixou-se demorar no rosto do sorveteiro. Ela gostava dos sorvetes, mas gostava de Florean também. Ele lhe contava histórias emocionantes, e era de uma ajuda impressionante quando tinha dúvidas de História da Magia. Levemente perturbada, ergueu os olhos para Harry, que a olhava atentamente. Prongs detestava perder esses poucos momentos em que podia impressionar Adhara, e a garota as vezes até exagerava na emoção diante de alguma história dele para deixa-lo mais feliz, mas dessa vez sua confusão era verdadeira.

"Sumiu faz dois dias, diz aí," Harry explicou antes que ela pudesse procurar pela história completa mais adiante, "meu pai estava bem preocupado olhando para isso hoje, acho que também gostava de Florean."

"Quem iria querer pegar um sorveteiro?" a pergunta pairou no ar por um instante, até a porta abrir subitamente, revelando o corpo alto e meio desengonçado de Ron, acompanhado de um também alto, mas um pouco mais forte, Romulus. Os dois sorriam e traziam doces, e Romulus em especial tinha um rubor estranho no rosto. Adhara decidiu não irritá-lo com isso dessa vez, e decidiu guardar a curiosidade para uma hora menos estranha.

Antes que os dois pudessem se acomodar Harry já estava vomitando a história de Florean, assim como a discussão entre ele e Adhara poucos minutos antes, e a garota apenas se moveu para abrir espaço para Romulus sentar ao lado dela, esperando o garoto acomodar as pernas para então esticar as suas por cima delas, sorrindo arrogantemente quando ele pareceu exasperado com o gesto.

"Desculpa interromper o monólogo, Cassandra, "Ron fechou a porta com o pé, se sentando no chão, "Mas acho que é importante que Sirius tenha vindo falar com James, não? Quero dizer, com esse problema do Florean, deve ser importante para juntar dois figurões assim, de repente, e fora do ministério."

"Meu pai veio até aqui?" Adhara não conseguiu engolir a pergunta, e trocou um olhar confuso com Harry. Porque Sirius viria até os Potter mesmo depois do bilhete?


	3. Capítulo III

**ROMULUS**

"Não posso perguntar se ele não me disse que vinha, vocês são surdos, seus animais?" Adhara rosnou pela décima vez naquela hora, encostada num canto com os braços cruzados, acuada como um animal diante da insistência dos amigos para que falasse com Sirius sobre essa reunião surpresa entre ele e James. "Porque não pedem a Prongs para encher o saco do pai dele também, hein? Sai da minha frente!" terminou ela, voltando a sentar na cama desconfortavelmente.

"Meu pai nunca me conta nada, você sabe disso." Harry respondeu, conformado. Ron ainda fez menção de insistir, mas Romulus saiu em defesa dela.

"Pads já disse que não dá, deixem isso quieto, "disse, olhando com seriedade para os amigos, "investigar é o serviço deles, não o nosso. Porque marcamos esse encontro mesmo? Eu deveria estar terminando os dois rolos de pergaminho que Snape pediu. Vocês já terminaram?"

"Moony." Adhara o olhou profundamente, e depois sorriu, "Sério?"

"Eram dois rolos de pergaminho?" Ron engoliu em seco, apertando os olhos como se tentasse lembrar de alguma coisa. "Não lembro quantos eu escrevi!"

"Sobre o que era mesmo?" Harry começou a jogar os esquemas que estavam empilhados na mesa para todo o lado, como se fosse encontrar algum papel com instruções embaixo daquele monte de coisa. O garoto Lupin suspirou, resignado. Lewis tampouco teria feito, ele tinha certeza, e depois todos pegariam o seu para copiar, Snape descobriria, e lá estava ele, o cara que fazia as coisas de acordo com as regras, de novo na detenção, tendo de ouvir "Sr. Lupin, você é um bom garoto, mas suas companhias..." de McGonagal de novo.

"Gideon Prewett!" Adhara gritou, e Harry e Ron apontaram em silencio, como se o assunto tivesse surgido subitamente, "É sobre isso que queremos falar! Gideon Prewett."

Como poderia ter esquecido. Romulus balançou a cabeça, inconformado que os amigos tivessem a coragem de marcar um evento simplesmente para discutir o casamento de sua mãe. Se bem que ele achara até estranho quando na própria cerimonia nenhum deles dissera nada, devia saber que o assunto estava apenas guardado. "Então, Moony," Ron começou, cruzando as pernas muito longas numa atitude falsamente superior, "conta pro primo, como está se sentindo?"

"Pra prima também, por favor." Adhara completou.

"Vocês são tão dramáticos, sabiam?" respondeu exasperado, "Meu pai casou faz tempo, eu tenho um _meio irmão_, e vocês ainda acham que posso ficar traumatizado com minha mãe seguindo com a vida dela também? Francamente!"

"Só perguntamos como está se sentindo, calma," Harry ergueu as mãos defensivamente, "e teríamos feito isso num local mais agradável, se Wormtail não fosse tão preguiçoso."

"Muito obrigado, mas estou ótimo." Romulus sorriu calmamente, revirando os olhos com diversão. Estava acostumado a ser tratado com cautela, sendo o único filho de pais separados do grupo, mas ficava incomodado quando eles supunham que estava profundamente triste, ou chateado com os novos casamentos do pais. Gostava de Nymphadora, amava Ted, seu irmãozinho, e Gideon era um cara legal. No início não recebera muito bem a ideia, claro – que garoto de quatorze anos quer voltar de Hogwarts e ter esse tipo de conversa com os pais – mas era uma pessoa equilibrada, e superou esse obstáculo como todos que a vida já lhe dera.

Depois de assegurar os três de que estava ótimo, muito obrigado pela preocupação, um confortável silencio tomou conta do quarto. Adhara brincava com alguma bolinha, Harry aparentemente percebera que bagunçara seus esquemas enquanto procurava pelas tarefas e agora estava recolhendo os papéis do chão, e Ron folheava alguns quadrinhos trouxas que Prongs possuía. Ele sempre ficava feliz quando via as figuras estáticas, e parava de ler por alguns momentos para chamar Romulus e apontar para os heróis trouxas que falavam pelos balões parados. "Olha!" ele ria, cutucando a cara do mascarado, "Ele não faz nada aqui, e ao mesmo tempo está batendo nos caras maus. Esses trouxas são fantásticos mesmo."

"Sério." Harry desistiu depois de algum tempo, abrindo as gavetas aleatoriamente. "Onde eu deixei a lista de deveres? Violet deve saber." E arrastou a cadeira até a porta, quase atropelando Ron no processo. Abriu a porta, e sussurrou algo para a varinha, inclinando-a para o corredor.

"Feitiço novo?" Romulus se inclinou, curioso, e Prongs ergueu o polegar.

"Fantástico, nunca mais vou gritar em casa na minha vida."

De uma das portas do corredor, saiu a irmã mais nova dos Potter, de quinze anos. Violet tinha os traços de Lily, inclusive os cabelos, e os olhos atentos e castanhos do pai, também emoldurados por óculos, que ela ajeitava no caminho até o quarto do irmão.

"Você nem grita mais?" ela perguntou assim que entrou, sem cerimonias, no antro de bagunça que estava aquele lugar. "Vou arrancar essa varinha de você."

"Sabe onde deixei minhas tarefas?" ele perguntou, sorrindo amarelo para a irmã. Violet pareceu exasperada por um momento, mas logo não conseguiu sustentar a expressão e sorriu.

"Por acaso, eu sei sim. Você me pediu para cuidar delas quando voltamos, disse que me pediria depois e esqueceu."

"Eu sabia!" Harry sorriu aliviado, e Romulus balançou a cabeça com incredulidade.

"Não, você claramente não sabia "tentou argumentar, mas sabia que não daria certo. Violet era gentil demais para se irritar de verdade com Harry, e os dois eram muito próximos, e Romulus temia, muito apegados para deixarem de se ajudar. Claro que Violet ajudava Harry muito mais que o contrário, mas o amor fraternal resistia a estes contratempos, aparentemente.

"Está brincando que vai dar as anotações dele, Viola?" Samantha, a irmã do meio, gritou da porta entreaberta de seu quarto, inconformada. Romulus riu. Gostava de Samantha e seus arroubos de indignação. Parecia com Adhara, mas menos agressiva.

Mas Violet ignorou a irmã. "Vou pegar, só um minutinho."

Quando a ruiva deixou todos sozinhos, Romulus procurou indignação em mais alguém, mas estavam todos ocupados (com coisas inúteis, claro) demais para reclamarem. Harry abraçou Violet com força depois que ela voltou, e sorriu amarelo para Romulus.

"Você," o garoto revirou os olhos, "me impressiona."

"Vamos, Moony, não fique assim."

"Lewis, eles estão em cima." A voz de Lily ecoou pela escada, indicando que o último membro do grupo havia chegado. Agradecendo por não precisarem mais ficar no tédio daquele quarto por mais tempo, Romulus foi o primeiro a se levantar, mas logo foi atropelado pelos outros, mais ágeis em se jogarem escada abaixo. "Não precisa subir!" Harry gritava, quase tropeçando nos degraus.

Lewis os esperava no andar debaixo carregando sua costumeira caixa de doces, e sorriu amarelo quando viu os amigos se aproximarem. "Eu demorei um pouco, foi mal," pediu, "dormi demais. Trouxe essas balas pra compensar."

"Não precisava se preocupar, eles estão exagerando com essa história." Romulus disse.

"Ah, precisava sim," Adhara passou por ele faminta, agarrando três pacotinhos coloridos e jogando-os na boca, fechando os olhos de satisfação e depois fazendo uma careta, "balinhas de ácido, que saudade. Vamos, anda logo."

"Está tudo bem, Moon?" Lewis perguntou no meio da confusão de saída, e o garoto simplesmente bufou.

"Estou ótimo, parem com isso!"

"Onde vamos?"

"Fiz um acordo com a Rosmerta, anda, pra lareira!"

"Minha mãe acabou de limpar..."

"Aparatamos então!"

E depois desse caos, os quatro se deram as mãos, e num movimento rápido, sumiram do hall de entrada dos Potter. Os contornos difusos e curvilíneos da atendente do Três Vassouras surgiram gradualmente, e Romulus precisou se apoiar no balcão mais próximo para não se desequilibrar e cair assim que aterrissaram.

"Ora, se não são os meus meninos mais queridos," Rosmerta sorriu, e depois piscou para Adhara, "e a minha amiga mais querida, também."

Romulus sorriu pelo carinho, mas logo de cara percebeu que algo estava errado naquele lugar familiar. Apesar de o bar não ter mudado nem um pouco desde a última vez em que estiveram ali, a dona dele parecia abatida, com olheiras em torno dos belos olhos e os cabelos levemente bagunçados. Quando os levou até uma mesa, olhou através das janelas várias vezes, e quase largou as canecas de cerveja amanteigada ao ser chamada subitamente por um casal que sentava próximo. Era como se estivesse aterrorizada sem motivo algum.

"Rosmerta está ficando doida?" Romulus chamou a atenção dos amigos, e os quatro olharam ao redor com curiosidade, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido.

"Não achei nada demais." Lewis franziu a testa, dando de ombros. "Agora, não fuja do assunto. Está realmente ok com sua mãe se casando de novo?"

"Estou," repetiu pela vigésima vez naquele dia, "e vocês podiam parar de me perguntar isso, também."

"Quer que paremos?" Harry zombou, tomando seu gole efusivamente. "Então nos conte algo mais legal."

"Isso é um argumento ridículo!"

"Bom, se querem algo estranho," Lewis se aproximou da mesa com a cadeira, e em tom de segredo disse, "meus pais brigaram hoje de manhã. Papai está se metendo em algo que minha mãe não gostou nadinha."

"Hm, acho que essa história serve, conte mais."

E Lewis de fato, contou. Romulus achou estranho Lisa se incomodar com algo que o marido pudesse estar fazendo, mas seu incomodo com a atitude de Rosmerta estava perturbando-o demais também. Dividido entre as duas situações, não teve outra opção senão continuar ali, muito embora achasse que aquele dia já fora bizarro demais.


	4. Capítulo IV

**VIOLET**

_Leo, _

_Estive pensando na sua última charada, e realmente não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse ser como uma centopeia de duas patas! Ri muito com a ideia, apesar disso, então não vou reclamar da falta de uma solução de faça sentido. Vocês na Corvinal realmente têm muito tempo livre, a única charada que já ouvi na minha sala comunal era uma piada bem ofensiva sobre as outras casas, não acho que você iria querer ouvir._

_Harry estava me irritando ultimamente, ele está tão meloso comigo esses dias! Acho que está pensando que existe alguma coisa de mais entre eu e você, acredita? Só de pensar já começo a rir, que menino bobo (e ciumento, aparentemente) ele é. Fico dizendo que é tudo besteira, mas aí ele e Sam começaram a cantarolar uma música bem chatinha, e eu decidi ir dormir mais cedo. _

_Vou te mandar minha tarefa de Feitiços, poderia ver se fiz algo de errado? Estou enviando a sua de Poções, ficou adorável e bem escrita, eu gostei. Acho que Snape não vai gostar muito dos adjetivos que você usou para descrever a oleosidade da poção, só recomendo que os tire dali! _

_Bom, um abraço apertado aí, espero que Druella não esteja mais causando tantos problemas! Nos vemos essa semana?_

_Viola._

Guardando a pena o mais silenciosamente possível, Violet terminou de fazer o laço que prendia sua carta à perna de sua coruja, e depois de fazer um rápido carinho em sua cabeça, a dispensou, observando sonhadora o trajeto sinuoso que ela fazia rumo à Mansão Black. Leonard provavelmente acordaria com aquela carta, e a visão de que ele sorriria pela primeira vez no dia por algo que ela fizera a fez sorrir também.

Sonolenta, a adolescente olhou para o relógio, e se sobressaltou com o horário. Era realmente tarde, e ela não estava acostumada a ficar acordada assim. Saltando com leveza de sua janela, foi tateando até a cama, quando um estralo chamou sua atenção.

Curiosa, se aproximou da porta, entreabrindo-a para ver um par de sombras subir as escadas na ponta dos pés, as capas ainda farfalhando na escuridão. Violet juntou as sobrancelhas quando seus pais chegaram a porta do quarto, parecendo preocupados e com pressa, e a fecharam atrás de si, sussurrando coisas que ela não conseguia reconhecer.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que acordou, a garota atravessou o corredor estreito, se escorando à porta da irmã e batendo suavemente. Sam acordava muito cedo sempre para desenhar esquemas táticos para Harry e treinar, então Violet sabia que ela estaria desperta naquele horário.

Sem demora, a porta abriu, e a mais nova esticou a cabeça para dentro, escorregando para o quarto de Sam. Fotos de vassouras tiradas de catálogos estavam espalhadas por todo o canto, junto de pôsteres de times de quadribol que ela amava. Silenciosa, Violet procurou um espaço na cama próxima da escrivaninha, e abraçou os joelhos com tensão.

"Desculpa incomodar, é que ontem aconteceu de novo, sabe." Disse. Samantha, que estava compenetrada em desenhar uma goles sendo atirada para outro canto do papel, girou a cadeira para encará-la, e apontou para a direção em que ficava o quarto dos pais.

"Que horas dessa vez?"

"Eram quase três. O que acha que eles estão fazendo?"

"Harry acha que é por causa do desaparecimento do Florean..." Sam disse em tom de quem encerra a questão. Violet mordeu o lábio ansiosa. Samantha talvez teria notado a preocupação da irmã, porque virou a cadeira e sorriu animadora.

"Vamos, vai fazer as suas coisas que deve estar tudo bem, "disse, "não vai adiantar ficar assim."

Suspirando com a atitude tranquila da irmã, Violet se levantou e voltou para o quarto, tentando evitar pensar no assunto. Pensava ser impossível, até que vislumbrou um par de assas negras se juntando à sua coruja, sobre a janela. Limpando a mente de qualquer suspeita, correu para acariciar Hildie, sua própria ave, e tirou com delicadeza a carta da perna de Efeus, que saltou e planou um pouco antes de acelerar em direção ao horizonte amanhecido, provavelmente na expectativa de algum petisco muito bom quando chegasse à Mansão.

Enrolando-se nas cobertas, Violet se encarapitou em sua janela, e abriu o pergaminho sorridente. A letra curvilínea e caprichada de Leonard preenchia a página, e ela pode sentir seu perfume emanando das palavras.

_Viola,_

_A resposta é outro enigma: o que não é? Desculpe importuná-la com essas charadas estúpidas, realmente na Corvinal não nos divertimos com nada além destas coisas. E, bom, não se acanhe de me contar essas piadas ofensivas, tendo Jack e Adhara como irmãos eu provavelmente já terei ouvido versões piores. _

_Harry está apaixonado, é claro que verá algo de mais em qualquer lugar... No entanto, se posso perguntar, Viola, gostaria que pudéssemos nos ver com mais frequência, não é em todas que posso enxergar alguém como você. Meus irmãos têm ignorado sumariamente nossa correspondência, e acho que isso possa indicar um certo grau de respeito (ou simplesmente que eles ligam cada dia menos para mim, não posso me iludir tanto, então venho me sentindo mais livre destes tipos de incomodo. _

_Obrigado por ter lido minha lição, me dei conta um pouco tarde demais que Snape poderia se ofender com aquilo! Essa nota me rendeu muitas risadas, claro. Gosto de como escreve, e sua tarefa de Feitiços refletiu bem isso. Flitwick vai gostar dos efeitos mais engraçados e inusitados dos reversos, acho que estamos olhando para um futuro promissor se continuar assim. _

_Druella continua cada dia pior, mas não sei quem está se denegrindo mais, se ela ou o restante da minha família. Adhara certamente acabará em Azkaban se as aulas não começarem logo, e infelizmente não posso dizer que meu pai esteja lidando da melhor forma possível com os comentários dela. Jack passa os dias trancado no quarto para evita-la, e tem sido uma tarefa difícil não se irritar (tarefa esta que, claro, sobrou para mamãe e eu). Mas ultimamente não penso mais nisso. Tenho as suas cartas para responder e minhas tarefas para fazer, duas incumbências que me alegram bastante. _

_Hoje à tarde vamos ao Beco Diagonal, estive pensando se não seria uma ótima oportunidade para nos vermos. Obrigado pela carta, sinta-se abraçada com muita força. _

_Leo._

Violet não percebeu, entretida em reler as palavras de Leonard, que dormira de novo. Em meio à divagações sobre algum significado secreto naquela carta, ouviu ao longe Samantha chamar, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, a irmã lhe sorria. Corando enquanto guardava a carta entre as cobertas, Violet se endireitou, e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Mamãe pediu pra chamar, achei que estava acordada." Sam sorriu, e a garota assentiu em resposta, jogando as cobertas para um canto enquanto vestia as pantufas lilás e descia para a cozinha.

A família estava sentada junta, passando calmamente manteiga e pão uns para os outros. James sorriu para Violet quando ela se aproximou, e Lily colocou bacon em seu prato. No fundo de sua memória, a menina quis perguntar sobre os horários malucos que os dois estavam levando, mas a perspectiva de que poderia encontrar com Leonard a despreocupada e deixava ansiosa e distraída. Estava lutando contra o que sentia, mas no fundo começava a pensar que Harry, mesmo em suas brincadeiras, estava certo sobre os dois.

Gostava de Leonard, mais do que apenas como um amigo antigo e muito próximo, e isso a assustava. Claro que já tivera o caso entre Adhara e Romulus no passado, ou seja, não seriam os primeiros amigos daquele círculo tão íntimo a ficarem próximos, porém entre os mais velhos as coisas terminaram abruptamente, e ninguém nunca entendeu o que se passara completamente. Já com ela e Leonard, o futuro era incerto. Isso a preocupava.

Quando todos estavam servidos, Lily falou sobre o Beco Diagonal, comentando que todos estariam lá, e que seria divertido. Coisas que Violet já sabia muito bem. Tentando não parecer uma idiota risonha, apenas concordou em ir, repassando o guarda roupa mentalmente pensando no que vestiria.

Terminou por, mais tarde, optar pelo vestido florido, o qual completou com um par de botas curtas e mais casuais que possuía. Violet saiu do quarto nervosa, e não queria que ninguém notasse que tinha se arrumado. Harry a olhou com suspeita quando chegou à sala, mas não disse nada, e mais ninguém pareceu perceber, para seu alívio.

Os amigos a esperavam no Caldeirão Furado, reunidos perto do bar em um clima confortável e familiar. Entre as risadas e sorrisos, encontrou Leonard, e sorriu para ela por trás da própria família. O garoto estava bonito, e seu sorriso o deixava ainda mais.

"Fiquei feliz por ter vindo." Cumprimentou, se abaixando para beijá-la na bochecha. Leonard crescera naquele verão, e ela sentiu a pele queimar no lugar onde seus lábios gelados encostaram.

"Eu também." Foi só o que conseguiu responder.

"Bom, já tá todo mundo aqui, vocês tão soltos agora, podem ir se divertir." Sirius disse, abanando-os para fora do bar.

"É sério, podem ir, meninos." Marlene confirmou diante da hesitação geral. Violet riu com os outros, e logo Jack e Richard passaram por ela, entusiasmados.

"Bom, quem quiser diversão e Gemialidades podem vir com a gente!"

Mary e Sam sorriram amarelo para ela, e a deixaram sozinha para seguir os dois, que já saíram correndo porta afora. Confusa e perdida, Violet procurou pelo irmão, que já tinha se fechado com os amigos mais próximos para decidir o que comprar, e suspirou resignada.

"Pelo visto só sobramos nós." A voz calma de Leonard a assustou vinda de sua nuca, e a garota se virou subitamente, dando de cara com ele. Não tinha percebido como ele estava próximo, e simplesmente sorriu. "Normalmente te chamaria para um sorvete, mas acho que não temos muito o que fazer além de procurar uma loja nova."

"Já foi à Gambol & Japes?" sugeriu ela, empolgada por poder dar uma sugestão de lugar que ele não tivesse ido muitas vezes. Leonard pensou por um segundo, e logo negou, franzindo a sobrancelha em sua costumeira expressão intelectual.

"Acho que não, mas deve ser divertido," sorriu, "vamos?"

Os dois caminharam até o extremo do Beco, onde a fachada animada da loja os convidava a entrar. As prateleiras eram cobertas do chão ao teto dos artigos mais inusitados – e inofensivos – que a magia podia criar, e Violet perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto via Leonard tentar (e falhar) usar aquelas bugigangas. Quando finalmente deixaram a loja, os braços com algumas sacolas e os estômagos doloridos de rir, Leonard parou ofegante, colocando as mãos nos joelhos.

"Não consigo sentir os dedos, isso é péssimo...!" balbuciou, e Violet riu.

"Podia ser pior, imagina se aquela dentadura tivesse fechado mesmo? Estaríamos os dois sem o braço." Brincou.

Leonard sorriu, e os dois se jogaram num dos bancos próximos das vitrines encantadas, apoiando as sacolas ao lado dos pés. Analisando um frisbee dentado com cuidado, Leonard ficou rapidamente quieto, e parecia nervoso, olhando para os lados como se procurasse por algo na multidão de gente que passava pelos dois. Ansiosa, Violet o chamou, e quando o garoto virou o rosto, ela percebeu que ele estava tão inquieto quanto ela.

"Violet," disse ele, virando o corpo completamente, "eu estive bastante ansioso pra te falar uma coisa."

"Sim?" a respiração de Violet subitamente acalmou, assim como seu coração, que, sem a menina notar, acelerara.

"Achei interessante o comentário de Harry na sua carta mais cedo, "ele riu apreensivamente, "você acha realmente que seria, bem, _hilário_ pensar que, não sei, nós dois, poderíamos, sabe- "

"Não sei, o que você acha?"

"Não seria algo, digamos, inesperado, se eu estivesse interessado em você."

Algo gelado e pesado escorregou pelo estomago de Violet, e sua garganta fechou, sem conseguir escapar nenhuma palavra. Leonard cruzou as mãos no colo, brincando com os dedos distraidamente enquanto tentava encontrar palavras para dizer.

"Com certeza." Finalmente respirou. Apesar de seus esforços, suas pernas não paravam quietas. "E você está?"

Imediatamente se arrependeu de ser tão direta. Prendendo o ar dentro de si, Violet evitou o olhar dele, gritando consigo mesma internamente por ter dito aquilo. Leonard, no entanto, apenas segurou a sua mão, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu.

"Você é uma bruxa muito especial, Viola. Para mim, especialmente. Gostaria, se possível, de te mostrar isso."

Olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas, e depois para os profundos olhos azuis de Leonard, Violet sorriu, assentindo timidamente, sustentando o olhar dele, que se aproximava suavemente dela. Os lábios que antes haviam queimado sua bochecha, encostaram nos seus, e apesar do seu ar gelado, a aqueceram por dentro enquanto estiveram juntos.


End file.
